Je suis là, tout va bien
by Pavaroglee
Summary: Que doit-on faire quand notre temps est compté? AU Klaine. One Shot.


Je me rend compte que j'écris de plus en plus dans le genre Angst/Drama. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, je joue juste un petit peu avec. Et vous avez compris que c'est sombre, je vous ai prévenu.

* * *

- J'ai peur tu sais.

- Il ne faut pas, je suis encore là.

- Mais pour combien de temps, Kurt?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son petit ami, Blaine. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, de lui prendre la main et de lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Kurt Hummel ne pouvait pas faire, c'était de mentir à son petit ami.

o~O~o

C'était un lundi, la semaine avait commencé comme toutes les autres mais Kurt sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait cette impression étrange qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre en cuir avant de se lever pour se rendre dans sa cuisine, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Ce jour-là quand il ouvre les yeux, il a l'impression que son cerveau est comprimé, comme si on avait coincé sa pauvre tête dans un étau. Il observa alors la pièce où il se trouvait avant d'entendre la voix affolée de Blaine un peu plus loin.

- Oh mon Dieu, Kurt !

Le dénommé releva rapidement la tête vers son amant avant de le serrer contre son corps. Il nicha son nez à la racine de ses cheveux avant de sentir d'étranges tremblements du brun.

- Blaine...?

- Kurt... Je suis là... Je serais là jusqu'au bout.

Kurt ne comprenait pas, mais ne dit rien, de peur de briser cette douce étreinte.

Quelques heures plus tard, on explique à Kurt qu'il est _malade_. On lui dit qu'il a un cancer et qu'ils ne peuvent_ rien_ faire. Alors Kurt demande aux médecins pourquoi disent-ils qu'il est _malade_ ? Parce que pour lui un _malade_, ça _guérit_. Mais lui, il n'aura pas cette chance-là.

- Nous allons vous mettre sous traitement, et il vous faudra aussi une infirmière constamment.

Kurt hoche la tête, et depuis qu'il est assis dans son lit à les écouter, il ne réalise toujours pas ce qui lui arrive. Comme-ci tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'il allait se réveiller dans les bras chauds et rassurants de Blaine. Mais non,_ rien_.

o~O~o

À partir de ce jour, Kurt reste à la maison, tout le temps, tous les jours. Et il se fait soigner. Il lit ses magazines Vogue et regarde la télévision en attendant le retour de Blaine qui travaille en tant que professeur de chant dans un des lycées de New York.

Et comme tous les soirs, Blaine prend le relais et laisse partir la jeune infirmière qui elle prend soin de Kurt quand il n'est pas là. Blaine prépare à manger, l'apporte à Kurt qui n'a jamais faim. Mais Kurt lui sourit, alors Blaine sourit lui aussi. Ils restent devant les films que Kurt préfère jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'endorme.

Le matin, Blaine porte Kurt dans ses bras et l'emmène se doucher. Il le pose dans la baignoire et lui donne la pomme de douche qui ne change pas de place même 5 minutes après. Il lave Kurt et l'habille avant de l'installer encore une fois sur le canapé, comme les autres jours. Blaine embrasse Kurt tendrement et lui murmure un " Je t'aime, soit là ce soir." Et Kurt hoche la tête en regardant Blaine accueillir Kate, l'infirmière avant de s'en aller pour ne revenir que le soir.

o~O~o

Blaine ne va plus travailler. Blaine ne veut plus travailler car Kurt est malade. Kurt est malade et Kurt va bientôt partir, il ne veut pas que Kate lui annonce la mort de son amant. Et même si sa présence ne change pas grand-chose, il veut être là jusqu'au bout, parce que Blaine la promit à Kurt. Et Blaine murmure tous les jours un "Je suis là, tout va bien", même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Alors ils restent toutes la journée a faire ce que Kurt a envie, c'est-à-dire rester avec Blaine qui le serre fermement dans ses bras. Blaine qui lui murmure que " Je suis là, tout va bien." Kurt hoche toujours la tête en souriant, sa tête de plus en plus dégarnie se posant sur l'épaule tremblante de Blaine.

o~O~o

Les jours passent et Kurt devient de plus en plus faible. Il ne peut plus se lever et marcher. Alors il reste allonger dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouve la télévision du salon. Blaine a même l'impression que Kate habite ici, car elle est toujours là. Mais il ne dit rien et laisse cette jeune femme s'occuper de son Kurt, parce qu'il ne peut définitivement pas faire autrement.

o~O~o

Un jour, Kurt ne se réveille pas. Blaine vient à ses côtés et caresse son visage creusé de cernes et de fatigue. Kurt ouvre lentement ses yeux et observe Blaine avec un semblant de sourire sur son visage. Blaine se met alors à pleurer. Il pleure parce qu'il sait que c'est la fin. Il dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt avant que celui-ci ne lui murmure avec difficulté :

- Tu es la meilleur chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

Et les larmes de Blaine ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Il lui murmure un "Je suis là, tout va bien" et il aura un dernier sourire en guise de réponse.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte. Blaine vient ouvrir et découvre Kate avec la même mallette, la même blouse et le même chignon. La jeune femme s'apprêtant à entrer quand elle entend :

- Tu peux t'en aller. Il n'y a _plus_ de travail pour toi ici.

Elle hoche alors tristement la tête avant de serrer rapidement Blaine entre ses bras, elle fait demi-tour, et ne reviendra pas.


End file.
